High Notes
by OneDirectionGurlz
Summary: Ellie and Georgia meet One Direction unexpectedly on their way to London for the holidays! But when both of them fall for the boys, can they pull through all the hassles that happens? Crazy fans, misunderstandings, love, and so much more! Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, and Louis Tomlinson! Rated M for some sexual content.
1. Unexpected Meetings!

I raced down the stairs, and grabbed my pink duffel bag. Today was the day. I was finally leaving for my 2 week holiday in London. I have been anticipating this since the beginning of the year, and it was finally here!

"Ellie, Dear are you sure you'll be alright by yourself for 2 weeks?" I sighed,

"Yes mom, and i've told you a million times, I'm not alone, Georgia is coming too." My mom sighed and nodded.

"I know honey." She sat down, "I just worry." I smiled,

"I'll be fine." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, as I ran out the door.

* * *

Dad opened the trunk, and I shoved my bag in, hopping in the front seat when I finished.

"Dad hurry up or I'll miss my flight!" I snorted.

"You wont, don't worry. We've got 3 hours till your flight." I smiled, 24 hours and i'll be in London!

* * *

I flipped open my mirror, and applied foundation, mascara and Lip gloss. I'm not one of those girls who cakes my face with make-up, but I like to have a touch. Just enough to make my eyes stand out more. Smacking my lips, I snatched my phone out of my back pocket, and quickly made out a text to Georgia.

"_Be there in 20. C u soon. Xxx;)"_

I rolled down my window, and let the wind blow up against my face. Soon I'll be in london. Having the best holiday of my life. I grinned instantly as 'What Makes you Beautiful' blasted through the radio speakers.

"Being the way that you are is enouuugh~" I hummed along, "Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you-u"

The chorus blasted out, and I smiled, One Direction were amazing. Their voices, their looks, and their personalities were just the best! I love them all, but Liam has to be my favorite. That extraordinary personality mixed with those strikingly good looks were just too much.

* * *

We arrived at the airport, and I quickly jumped out of the car, rushed over to the trunk. Dad pulled it open, and I grabbed my bag and slung my purse over my shoulder. Dad walked me in, as I texted Georgia.

_"Meet at Starbucks on the second floor kay? :D"_

I walked over to the elevator, and waved to dad,

"I can take it from here, Thanks for bringing me here." I smiled, and dad nodded.

"No problem pumpkin. Remember, if you want to come home, you can." I sighed and nodded.

"Dad i'll be fine. Bye." He waved as the elevator doors closed slowly. Once they were closed, I jumped up and down and screamed. I was free. Free for 2 whole weeks. No rules, no chores, freedom.

* * *

Taking a seat at Starbucks, I ordered a quick ice cream, and waited for Georgia.

"Hey! Ellie! Over here!" I spun around quickly, and saw Georgia walking out of the elevator. I ran over to her,

"Oh my god I've missed you!"

"Same! It's been only a week but it feels like a year!" We both laughed and hugged. We walked back to Starbucks, and she ordered a ice coffee.

"Our flights in a hour, we just hurry." I said, taking quick, tiny bites out of my ice cream.

"Uh-Huh." Georgia mumbled back, sipping her ice coffee.

* * *

We walked onto the plane platform, as we glanced at our tickets one more time, and smiled at each other. Turns out we aren't sitting right next to each other, but across from each other.

We took our seats, and giggled towards each other in excitement. I plugged my headphones in, and turned on my I-pod. Rocking out to more One Direction. As usual, Georgia followed suit. I shut my eyes and leaned against the seat.

My eyes shot open when I heard someone sit down next to me.

"I'm Sorry, Did I wake you?" I shook my head, and looked suspiciously at the boy sitting next to me. He looked strangely familiar...And that accent. "Hi, I'm Liam."

"Ellie." I stuttered, it couldn't be..I strained my eyes, and tugged on his hoodie, he grinned as his face was revealed, and I just stared in shock..

"Surprised I take it?" I just nodded my head. Sitting next to me, was none other than Liam Payne from One Direction! I quickly glanced over at Georgia once I regained my composure, and gasped. She was staring at me, and practically hyperventilating. Once I glanced over to her right, I saw why. Sitting next to her, with his hand running through his hair, was Harry Styles.

I glanced back at her, and signaled to breath. She took a deep breath, and nodded her head in thanks. Turning back to Liam, I tried my best not to faint, as I acted as cool as I could.

"So, What is One Direction doing on a plane to London? Weren't you in Sweden?"

"Yeah," Liam replied casually, "But the tour ended, so we're heading back." I nodded, and glanced back over to Georgia to make sure she was okay.

* * *

***Georgia Pov***

"_Harry Styles is sitting next to me, Harry Styles is sitting next to me!" "Okay Georgia, just stay calm and act cool." _

"Soo..." Harry glanced at her, "Your going to London for a holiday?" He asked me,

"Yeah, For 2 weeks with my friend Ellie." I replied, smiling.

"You ever been there?" He asked, "It's truly a fantastic place." I shook my head,

"First time, But yeah, I've heard it's amazing."

"It really is." He smiled.

_Oh god. Those dimples. _

* * *

***Ellie Pov***

"So, what are you planning to do in London?" Liam asked me, I paused for a minute in thought.

"Well I haven't really thought about it, but were staying in a hotel for the time we will be in London."

"We're?" He asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes, I'm going with my friend Georgia." I explained, motioning towards Georgia.

"I see."

* * *

***5 Hours later***

Liam glanced over at Ellie's sleeping form. She had fallen asleep watching Nemo with him. He brushed a stroke of hair from her face, and his attention turned towards her I-pod. He picked it up, and flipped through the song, noticing she had quite a few One Direction songs...In fact, she had them all! He had only expected her to have 'What Makes You Beautiful' 'One Thing' and maybe a couple more, definitely not all of these.

_"Wait a second, why am I looking through her songs? That makes me kinda a creep." _He hurriedly placed the I-pod back on her lap, and his eyes fell upon her sleeping face. Okay, now he really felt like a creep. He was watching her _sleep. _But he couldn't help it, she was so cute when she sleeps.

* * *

***Harry and Georgia***

"So, you've been to that many countries?" Georgia smiled, "Thats a lot."

"Yeah."

"You going to stay in london for awhile?" She asked, desperately knowing what she wanted the answer to be.

"Yes, for about 1 month I think." He paused, and turned around, "Hey Lou, how long are we staying?"

"Um..I think 1 month..." He replied, yawning.

"Thanks."

"Who's this Harry?" Louis asked, pointing to me and grinning.

"This is Georgia, she's heading to London for the holidays." Harry explained, smiling.

"Cool." Louis grinned and winked at me, "You staying for awhile?" Georgia nodded. "Well I'm sure Harry's happy about that."

"Lou, Shut it. He laughed.

"So, You got twitter?" Harry asked, reaching for his phone.

"Yeah, it's Ge0rgiaToU." Harry grinned, as he typed in the name on his phone, Louis doing the same.

"Well, You've gotten followed by One Direction, Harry and Louis." Her heart skipped a beat, as she gave the biggest smile she could,

"Wow, thanks so much."


	2. One Direction

**AN: Heres Chap 2 :D**

* * *

***Ellie Pov***

Squinting my eyes, I slowly opened them and it took me awhile to remember where I was. I glanced over to Georgia and saw that her and Harry were engrossed in a deep conversation. I gave her a quick smiled, and turned my gaze back over to Liam.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, giving a quick look out the window.

"A couple hours." he replied. I nodded and looked around, "So is all of One Direction here?"

"Yep," He glanced around, "Theres Harry and your friend Georgia." He motioned to the seat behind us, "And Niall is right behind us, probably eating and watching a film." I grinned, "Zayn and Louis are behind Harry."

"So are you guys looking forward to being back in London?"

"Yeah, we've been away for quite some time."

And that was all it took to start a conversation between us.

* * *

***Georgia Pov***

Harry and I were having a great time, laughing about the most random things. Suddenly, I had a great idea!

"Hey, Harry?" He looked at me, "Can you smile for me for a sec?" He looked puzzled,

"Why?"

"Just do it! Come on!" I giggled, Harry nodded.

"Alright." His adorable face became unbearably cute when those absolutely perfect dimples appeared. I couldn't help myself, and before I knew it, I was reaching out and poking his dimples.

"Dimples, Dimples." I chanted as I continued to poke Harry's dimples with glee.

"Ahaha, wait, what are you doing Georgia?" He laughed. Louis laughed and reached over to pinch his other dimple.

"Hey, i was going to do that." I whined with a fake pouty face.

"Well I beat ya to it." Louis laughed, sticking his tongue out at me.

Harry looked at us both, and laughed even more, trying to wriggle away from our grasp.

Glancing over at Ellie, I saw that her and Liam were chatting happily amongst themselves.

"Okay," Harry wailed, "Enough with my dimples."

"_Sexy _dimples." Louis corrected. Harry just grinned, and I laughed to myself as those sexy dimples reappeared.

* * *

***Ellie and Liam*  
**

"Hey wanna watch a movie?" Liam asked, motioning to the TV.

"Sure." Ellie smiled, reaching for the magazine and flipping through all the movies, already knowing what she wanted to watch. She turned over to Liam, "How about this?" Liam looked over her shoulder.

"Toy story?" Liam chuckled, "Thats my favorite film!"

I just smiled.

* * *

***Four Hours later (Ellie Pov)***

We watched both Toy Story 1 and 2, just when we finished, a voice echoed through the loudspeaker,

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in London shortly. Please fasten your seat-belts."

"Well, thanks for the movie. it was great." Liam grinned,

"Yeah, it was." I agreed, reaching over for my seat belt, but before I could liam grabbed my hand in his.

"Allow me." He reached for the seat belt, and buckled me in. "Would you like to walk out with us Ellie?" My heart skipped a beat,

"I'd love to!" I Exclaimed.

* * *

***Georgia pov***

"So," Harry scratched his head, "You want to-?"

"Harry likeeeeesss you." Louis poked his head through the seats and grinned.

"Louis." Harry sighed,

"Alright, alright." Louis winked at Harry, "I won't interrupt you too you anymore." He then proceeded to wake Zayn up.

I smiled at Harry, I held my breath when he smiled back. _Those dimples!_

**_"Attention passengers, we have landed in London. Please proceed out of the plane in a orderly fashion."_**

Harry took my hand in his, and the world stopped around me,

"It's only fit for me to walk you out." He winked at me, and we stood up, Ellie and Liam doing the same, this was going to be the best holiday ever!

* * *

**The next chapter will be out shortly! If you've enjoyed, please leave a review! 3**


	3. This Is Really Happening!

**Here's the next chapter :D**

* * *

Harry took my hand, and the world stopped around me.

"It's only fit for me to walk you out." I smiled, and we stood up, Ellie and Liam doing the same. "Is it fine with you if we go out the back exit?" Harry asked, I nodded and squeezed his hand. "We don't want the fans finding out about us. They'll go crazy."

"Us?" I looked up at him with a quizzical look on my face.

"Uhhh, No, I meant uhh...Nevermind." He stuttered out, with a nervous grin. I smiled to myself, this holiday was getting better and better.

***Harry Pov***

'_Why did I say that! Stupid Harry! But if the girls see me holding hands with someone, its going to lead to questions.'_

"Hey Harold!" Louis cruised over to Georgia and I, "How are you _too _doing?"

"I-I, Ummm, Were good thanks." I replied, I looked down at Georgia, and she looked over at me. Those Gorgeous eyes gazing into mine. Louis looked from her to me, shrugged, and walked to get our bags.

I leaned forward, but right when our lips were about to touch, someone pushed me,

"Sorry." A muffled voice said, but it was too late. I had already lost my balance, and toppled over, Georgia falling on top of me.

"What are you too doing?" Louis asked, walking up to us. He turned to me. "Harry you naughty, naughty boy." He said, shaking his head in a fake disapproving matter. "I mean, it's way too early for this stuff, i thought you'd know that." Louis grinned as I shot up.

"We were just...Uhh...We fell over." I stuttered out. Then I remembered Georgia was still on the floor, giggling to herself.

"Here." I reached out and helped her up.

"Thanks Harry." She smiled.

_'I can't believe I forgot about her.'_

I nodded, and she took my hand as we walked out of the plane platform.

***Narrator Pov.***

Harry, Louis and Georgia walked out into the fresh air of...London, and over to where the rest of the boys and girl were waiting. Ellie gave georgia _'the look' _with highly raised eyebrows, Liam did the same, eyeing Harry very carefully. Harry blushed a deep shade of red, and Georgia just laughed.

"OooOhh, Are you too holding hands?" Niall sneered, pointing to their joined hands with a smirk.

"Uhh, no, of course not." Harry stuttered, pulling his hand out and sticking it in his pocket casually. Zayn just rolled his eyes with a smirk.

***Ellie Pov***

I giggled quietly to myself. They were so totally into each other. I saw Liam grin at me from the corner of my eye, and I felt my face heating up.

"We can't let young girls as yourselfs wander around London alone." Zayn commented,

"Zayns completely right." Harry agreed. "We'll escort you to your hotel." I smiled as Niall went and quickly got a cab for us.

Harry, Georgia, Louis, Niall and Zayn all filled in, and Liam took the last seat. I glanced around, all the seats were taken.

"I-I, Ummm..." My voice trailed off, and I shrieked as Liam pulled me onto his lap, a smirk clearing covering his face.

Louis leaned over to Georgia, "There so cute together." He whispered. Georgia nodded,

"Yeah your right." I sighed and turned over to them.

"I can HEAR you, you know." I snarled. They just looked at each other, and laughed.

"That was the point." Louis smiled.

***Liam Pov.***

"That was the point." Louis smiled. I felt my face get red as a tomato, and I quickly turned to look out the window. Harry saw, and grinned quietly to himself.

Georgia and Louis kept whispering and laughing about something. Probably about me and Ellie. I shifted my weight uncomfortably.

I grinned as I saw Harry glaring daggers at Louis.

Louis put his hands up in defence, and shrugged, grinning at him and laughed.

"I've got Eleanor Doofass." He laughed, it was hilarious teasing Harry. Harry eyed him carefully. Like a lion guarding his lioness. He saw Georgia laughing, and he laughed along, ignoring the many daggers from Harold.

* * *

***Narrator Pov*  
**

They got out of the cab, and Harry helped Georgia out. She led him over to the side of the cab,

"Harry don't worry, Between you and me..." She lowed her voice to a whisper, "I _really_ like you." He looked at her, and smiled. Georgia pinched his dimples lightly, and ran over to the rest of the boys.

"You too are perfect for each other." Harry heard Niall say. Georgia just laughed.

"Hey did you guys even realize this is the same hotel we're staying at?" Liam asked, looking at all of them.

"Nope," Zayn said, "But it's cool it is ay?"

"Yep! Thats great!" Louis exclaimed.

"What room are you in?" Zayn turned to Ellie.

"Uhh..." Ellie shuffled through her purse, and quickly found her note. "Room 61." She replied. "What about you guys?"

Liam dug through his bag, and found his note.

"Room 60." He read, "Thats right next to yours!"

"Really?" Georgia and Ellie grinned at each other excitedly.

"That means we get to spend more time together then, doesn't it." Harry winked at Georgia. She blushed.

***Harry Pov***

_'She's so adorable when she blushes.'_ Harry sighed, 'And_ those gorgeous eyes.'_

Louis nudged me, and I realised I was staring. Thank god she didn't notice.

"Shall we go in?" Liam smiled, taking Ellie's hand and pushed open the doors.

I took Georgia's hand and we walked in after Liam.

***Narrator Pov***

"See you guys later then." Ellie waved as the guys went into their room, and once their door was shut, Georgia and Ellie screamed and jumped up and down.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Georgia screamed! "Harry Styles held my hand!"

"And he's SOOO into you!" Ellie replied, lowering her voice a little.

"What about you and Liam! You guys were like romancing so much."

"Hahha."

"Speaking of that, the boys followed me on twitter." Georgia smiled, unpacking her laptop, she quickly checked. _300,000 _Followers!

"Oh my god!" Ellie screamed. "300,000?" Georgia just stared. "Oh god. Georgia!" Eliie waved her hand in front of her. "Breathe Georgia. Breathe." Georgia followed her instructions, and took in a deep breath, before clicking on 'followers'

"Lets see," She pursed her lips, "Louis, Zayn, Liam, Harry and Niall are following me." Georgia shrieked! "Thats all of them!"

"Look over here!" Ellie pointed to her home page. Georgia scrolled through her mentions.

"Most of them are asking how I got all the boys to follow me, and then theirs the death threats..." She paused.

"Hahahhaahahaaa." Ellie and Georgia laughed, "Those jealous girls."

* * *

"Harry, Don't lie." Liam smirked, "You are **SO **into her." Harry sighed,

"alright, maybe a little." Liam smiled,

"Mhm. I knew it!"

"Well we all know you like Ellie." He replied, laughing as Liam's face turned pink.

"N-no i don't, I don't know what you are talking about." Harry raised his eyebrows. "Okay, Okay." The rest of the boys laughed.

"You both like them." Niall responded. Both the boys turned red.

"See! That proves it."

* * *

Georgia's phone buzzed,

**_"Hey Georgia, Louis here, Would you and Ellie like to come out for dinner with us in about a hour?" _**

Georgia smiled,

_"**Sure, we'd love too!" **_She texted back.

"Ellie," She called out, "We're going for dinner with One direction later."

"Okay." Ellie replied, trying to stay cool.

"What do I wear though?" Georgia fumed, looking though all her clothes. Ellie laughed,

"Wear something." She replied. "Well, unless you'd like Harry to see you naked." Georgia's face turned a bright pink.

"O-Of course I wouldn't."

"Mhmm..."

* * *

The girls walked out of their hotel room, and down to the elevator.

"Hey, Georgia, Ellie!" They turned around, "Wait up!" Louis ran up to them.

"Hey Lou! Where's the rest of the guys?" Ellie asked,

"Oh, there already downstairs in the restaurant."

"Cool. Shall we go?"Georgia motioned to the elevator, and walked in, Louis and Ellie following. The elevator stopped at the ground floor level, and they walked out, following Louis to the restaurant.

"Hey guys," Harry called out, waving from a table in the back, "Over here." Louis put his hoodie on, and we walked over. Thats when Ellie noticed they were all wearing hoodies.

"Oh, I guess you guys have to be careful when you go out huh?" Ellie pondered, "Or you'd get fans swarming you."

"Yeah." Zayn sighed, "We can't go anywhere without people recognising us." Ellie nodded,

"Must suck sometimes ay?" Harry nodded,

"Oh yes." He then smiled, "But we wouldn't be anywhere without them. Our fans are the best in the world." They all nodded.

* * *

"Well thanks for the dinner Harry, It was amazing." Georgia smiled,

"No problem Georgia." Harry grinned back. He glanced over to the boys, and pulled her over behind the wall.

"Harry what are you-"

"Shhh." He put his finger on his mouth. "Quiet."

"Okay, but what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done awhile ago." And with that, he leaned forward, and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss, and kissed him back, putting her hand on his cheek. The broke apart for air,

He leaned towards her ear, and whispered, "I _really _like you too Georgia." And with that, he walked back to the table. Leaving Georgia standing their, shocked.

***Georgia Pov***

****Harry Styles just kissed me. Harry styles just kissed me. HARRY STYLES FRIKEN KISSED ME! She jumped up and down before shaking her head a little, and casually walked back to the table, trying her best not to grin her head off.


	4. Shirtless Boy

Harry Friken Styles just kissed me! I jumped up and down, screaming inside my head.

_'Okay Georgia, calm down." _I calmed down, and walked back to the table. Ellie raised her eyebrows very high, and smirked when I grinned and made the 'thumbs up' pose.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered to her.

***Ellie Po**v*

'Oh how sweet,' I smiled, 'There really into each other' I looked over at Liam and he looked back at me. Our eyes met, and we both smiled. He was so hot. He winked at me and I blushed. I won't admit it to anyone, but I think I might love him. He probably doesn't feel the same though. I mean, he might like me, but he won't love me. After all, love is a big word.

**Narrator Pov***

We go up and Harry handed a check to the waitress, taking Georgia's hand, we all walked to the elevator, when it opened, there was a huge amount of people in there, and Ellie and Liam couldn't fit.

"I guess we'll just take the next lift." Liam said, Ellie nodded.

The next lift arrived, and it was completly empty. Ellie and Liam got in, and there was a very awkward silence for a while, until Liam looked at her, and Ellie gazed up at him, their eyes meeting. Liam bent down, and they both leaned in, closing the gap between their lips.

Liam grinned into the kiss, and opened his lips slightly, allowing his tongue to wander. He pushed her up against the wall, and she cupped his face with her hands, kissing him back vigorously. Suddenly, the door opened, and Zayn, Louis, Harry, Georgia and Niall stood there, their mouths agape.

"Uhh..." Louis stuttered, "Are we interrupting something?" Liam quickly pulled away and shook his head. Harry laughed. His lips and the corners of his mouth were covered in red lip stick. He quickly blushed and covered his lips with his hand. Louis laughed. Ellie blushed, and walked back to her room with Georgia.

'Well I guess i'll see you boys later." Georgia smiled,

"Yeah, Hey would you too like to come to the photo shoot with us tomorrow?" Liam asked, scratching his head, "It's at 7:40."

"Sure, we'd love to!"

"Well goodnight Georgia." Harry smiled and pulled her in for a hug. Niall and Louis exchanged glances.

"Goodnight." She responded, she never wanted to leave from there, she felt so safe in his arms.

"Uhhh, Georgia.." Ellie nudged her, "Hugs don't usually last for that long. -.-."

"Ohh, Uhhh..." She quickly pulled away, "Sorry."

"I-it's fine, your allowed to do it whenever you want to." She blushed and quickly walked back to their room, the boys doing the same.

"So Liam, that was some evening ay?" Louis put his hand on Liam shoulder, "How was your make-out session in the elevator?" Liam blushed bright red, and ignored Louis.

* * *

The girls sat on the bed,

"So Ellie," Georgia grinned,

"Georgia." She whined.

"I guess that proves you and Liam like each other."

"Oh shut up." Ellie said with a pretend strict voice, holding back a grin.

"Ahahaha."

* * *

**Next Day.**

The girls knocked on the door.

"Come in." Louis's voice rang out. We opened the door, and Georgia stopped short and froze. Harry, was there...With his shirt off!

"Oh hey Georgia!" He walked over to her and put his arm around her. She stiffened.

"Georgia," Ellie whispered, "BREATHE."

Georgia took a deep breath, and refrained form staring at his sexy chest. Harry walked over to the mirror, and shook his head to fix his heair.

"Would somebody wake up Zayn?" Harry motioned to Zayn's fast asleep form.

"Leave it to me." Georgia ran over to Zayn, and began tickling him.

"Ahaha.." Zayn giggled and squinted his eyes, "Okay, i'm awake, you can stop...Ahahahahahha."

"Guys do you want to go down for breakfast?"

"Sure." They all replied.

"I'll meet you guys down there." Zayn said, brushing his hair and choosing clothes at the same time.

"Alright." Liam grinned and put his army around Ellie, and walked out to the lift.

"Liam were going in the same lift this time." Harry said grinning as he put his hand around Georgia's waist. Liam and Ellie blushed.

"Shut up Harry." Liam replied, blushing.

Niall laughed as we blushed.

* * *

"What would you like Georgia?" Harry asked, eyeing the menu.

"Oh i'll just have a latte.." She responded. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah." he looked at her,

"But what if you get hungry?" she laughed,

"No I'm fine." Georgia said,

"I don't know..." His voice trailed off.

"For god's sake Harry," Louis chuckled, "Just get her something if you really want too." Harry scratched his head.

"You know, your right Lou." He looked at the menu, and ordered me a latte and a piece of cheese-cake,

"Thanks Harry." She smiled, she was so happy he cared for he. He reached under the table and held my hand.

"You should have gotten her carrot-cake." Louis mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Thanks for the food." Ellie smiled,

"No problem, we should get going though."

"Yeah." They got into the limo, and Georgia sat in the back next to Louis.

* * *

"Georgia, what about your vocal lessons?" Ellie whispered.

"Oh yeah." Georgia gulped. "Hey everyone, please, please shut your ears for a minute." Everyone looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because I have to sing a song a day for my singing lessons." She frowned.

"Okay..." But none of them did it.

"Ohhh, Fine." Georgia frowned, "Be that way." She grinned.

"Shut the door," She closed her eyes as she sang, "turn the lights off. I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love," Harry gasped, she sang like a angel,

"I wanna lay beside you, i cannot hide this, even though I try."

She finished the song, and everyone stared at her.

"I didn't know you could sing!" Harry looked shocked.

"Well, I-I can't really..I mean..."

"Your amazing!" Louis smiled, "You have a amazing voice." He winked at me.

"U-uh thanks." I responded, "W-well I sing, and Ellie dances...So yeah.." Liam turned to Ellie,

"Wait, you dance?" She nodded.

"I've got a plan Harry, listen," Louis leaned in and whispered to Harry,

"Good idea." He turned to the girls, "How would you girls like to star in our music video?"


	5. How Could You?

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

****They arrived at the studio, and Harry took Georgia by the hand, and helped her out.

"Welcome to our recording studio." Niall grinned as they all walked in.

"We're working on our new single...You guys ready to hear it?" Louis asked, picking up a mic.

"Well, A-are you sure that will be alright? I mean, can you show people?" Ellie asked,

"Of course!" Zayn smiled, "You girls are going to be in it...Right?"

"Right, I forgot...Ahaha." Ellie smiled,

"This way," Harry directied the girls to some comfy wool seats, "You can sit here." He motioned to them, picking up a mic.

"Okay 5-6-5-6-7-8, lets go!"

"You tell me I'm the one you love, then you go to someone else," Liam smiled as he sang the first bit,

"I don't mean to h-u-u-r-t you, but your really just not the one." Harry sang, his voice blasting through the speakers.

"When you come back to me," Niall took up his solo, "And try to apoligize,"

"I'll say," All the boys took in a breath,

"Hey there, been awhile, your face brings back m-e-m-o-r-i-e-s,"

When the song fineshed, the girls clapped and smiled.

"Wow," Ellie said, clapped, "thats really good!"

"Thanks!" They all replied, grinning.

Harry put the mic back in the stand,

"So how would ou like to see the parts you'll be in?"

"Yes please!" Georgia shrieked. Louis laughed as Harry led the girls through all their plands.

'And thats when you'll apear." Harry explained, "And in the end you'll," He pointed to Ellie, "Liam's girlfriend." Ellie blushed.

"W-well," Liam turned to her, "Y-You don't have too..."

"I'd love to!" She winked at him.

"Alright, then Georgia apears, and.." His voice trailed off,

"And then," Louis took up the task, "Harry falls in love with you." He grinned as both Harry and Georgia blushed a deep shade of red. "And then at the end you too" Harry grabbed Louis and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Ahahhah, he's just making stuff up.." Harry laughed nevously.

***Georgia Pov*  
**

I could feel myself turning red. Very red. I looked over at Harry, and his face was just as bad as mine. I couldn't see mine, but I just assumed.

"Um, where is the bathrooms?" I asked, Harry stood up,

"Here, I'll take you." I smiled.

"Okay thanks." Harry led me through the hallwa, and to the left. He patiently waited outside as I put some more mascara on. I walked out, and Harry was standing there. He walked over to me, and leaned closer, nudging my lips, asking for enterence.

I crashed my lips against his, and closed my eyes. I could feel him smile into the kiss, as he opened his lips, and I could feel his tounge brushing against mine. Backing up, he pushed me lightly against the wall, and I could feel his hand traveling across my body, landing on my butt.

"Mhmm." I gigled into the kiss and felt him smile back. His hand brushed over m shrit, and before he could do anything, I slowly ended the kiss and turned it into a hug.

***Harry Pov***

****I nudged her lips, asking for eneterence, and she fell into me, crashing her lips against mine. I saw her close her eyes, and I smiled. She was perfect. I opened my lips slightly and brushed my tounge against hers. I felt her backing up, and I proceeded to push her up against the wall. One hand held her cheek, and the other roamed around, fianlly landing on her butt.

I heard her giggle into the kiss, and I grinned.

I brushed my hand over her tight shirt, and felt her shift, as she turned our passionete kiss into a hug. I realized why, this was hardly a suitible place, and the rest of the boys will be looking for us.

***Ellie Pov*  
**

****Harry and Georgia had been gone for a long time, and I was begining to worry. Sure Harry is a sensible guy, but he's still a guy. Everyone knows guys have a tendency to go over board with some things.

I excused myself and walked over to the bathrooms, Harry was standing casually in front of the doors.

"Hey Harry," I smiled, he waved,

"Oh Hi Ellie." He motioned to the bathroom, "Georgia's in there." I smiled and nodded. Georgia was standing in front of the mirror, applying lip gloss.

"Hey georgia." Georgia spun around,

"Hey," She replied,

"You okay?" I asked, walking closed, "You've been in here for quite a while."

"I'll tell you about it later." She said grinning.

"Okay."

* * *

***Narrator Pov***

"Alright girls," Zayn flipped through the script. "Here's your scripts."

The girls took the papers,

"Okay thanks Zayn." Georgia took her paper and flipped through the scenes, freezing at page 32.

"Georgia...Whats wrong?" Ellie leaned over and read it allowed.

**_'Harry holds Georgia close as they sit by the fire. (Liam and Louis are singing) Harry leans in closer, pulling her in as her eyes fluttering shut as he cupped her face in his hands, tilting his head ever so slighting, as their lips crashed upon each other's._**

**_*Cue fireworks*_**

**_Harry cut the kiss momentarely as he gazed up into the sky. With a smile, he pulled her in for one more kiss under the bright star light._**

**__**Georgia's blush had grown to a extremely high level.

"D-Do I have to D-d-o this?" She asked, not feeling very confident about the script.

"Paul says you do." Niall replied, chowing down on some Nandos.

"Comon Georgia, it'll be fine." Louis mocked in a teasing matter.

"Fine." Georgia sighed, she couldn't say no to that face. He finned widly.

"Alright, the flimers are waiting at the beach house."

"Okay." They all chorused.

* * *

"Here we are!" Liam pressed down on the brakes, and slid open the door. "Uhhh, Harry. We're here." Liam scratched his head as Harry and Georgia stopped making out in the back and blushed. Liam sighed, they've gotten a lot more free with their relationship. He wasn't the type of person who is very exited with public displays of affection.

"Ahhaaa, Sorry." Georgia giggled and Harry smiled.

"Gosh." Liam laughed, taking Ellie's hand and helped her out.

"Thanks Liam." He nodded and led her through the doors.

* * *

"Good work today guys!" Paul said with a smile, "We'll put out the first tralier today."

"Really?" Georgia shrieked, "Yes!"

"You did really well Ellie!" Liam complimented

"Thanks, but i'm not that good." Liam shook his head,

"No, your not good. You _amazing. _Your _perfect. _" Ellie blushed.

"T-thanks, but i'm not-" Liam pulled her chin up towards his.

"You don't know your beutiful."

He frowned when Louis skipped in.

"OOooOooOo, Liam the _charmer_" He mocked with a smile. "Liam the flirt." Liam's frown grew.

"Louis...Just go away." He mumbled under his breath, "At least somebody loves me." He said it quietly, but Louis heard.

"Liam?" Louis just stared at him,

"Louis, I didn't mean in that way," Louis had heard enough, he turned the other way, and sprinted out of the room.

Ellie stared at Liam with a completly shocked face.

"Now, where were we.." Liam smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Ellie shoved him away.

"Liam how could you!" She shouted.

"Ellie, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me..I.." He protested,

"Well neither to I. You just treated Louis like he was some piece of _crap!_" She walked up to him, and slapped him right across the face. "Think about you actions! Words hurt Liam." And with that she spun around on her heel, and stomped out of the room, leaving Liam standing there...Shocked.

* * *

"Harry, Where are you going?" Georgia asked as Harry pulled back from their kiss and looked over to the other room.

"I think I heard Liam shouting..."

"Yeah me too." Harry turned back to Georgia.

"Strange." He muttered.

Right then, Louis ran in and froze when he saw Harry.

***Harry Pov***

****I stared at Louis. His usuall bright, happy smile was replaced by a dull, cold frown.

"Louis...Whats wrong?" Louis just shook his head and ran to his room, slamming the door. Just then Ellie ran in.

"Louis, Wait!"

***Narrator Pov*  
**

****"Ellie! Whats wrong with Louis?" Georgia asked,

"Well,"

Harry looked over as Liam walked in, His head low. Ellie just pointed towards him. Harry walked right over to Laim and looke dhim straight in the eye.

_**"What**_did you do Liam?" He grabbed Liam by the oller.

"I-I-I might have said somthing." He mumbled.

"What?" Liam just shook his head.

"YOu know what! Forget it." He turned around and walked fast to his room. Harry turned to Ellie.

"Okay." She sighed and sat down.

'He got mad at Louis and said that no-one loves him." And that was all it took. Harry was mad. Right when he was about to strike, the heard a noise in the kitchen. They saw Louis gather up his car keys, and walked to the door. Liam walked up,

"Okay, Louis I'm-" Louis slammed the door.

Harry glared at Liam, "How could you have said that to Louis?" Liam looked down, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry okay?" Liam sighed, they were driving him mad.

* * *

It was past midninght, and no-one had seen or heard from Louis since this afternoon. They all knew that he was most likely going home to Doncaster.

Harry was about to go to bed, when he phone rang. _Louis _

"Hello?" The voice ecoed through the reciver.

"Um, Hello?" It was _not _Louis.

"Do you know a Louis Tomlinson?" The voice asked,

"Ummm, yeah, why?"

"Could you please come down to the Parkye hospital as soon as possible?" Harry froze.

"Why?" He was almost too scared to ask.

"He was found on the Klespar highway, his car had rammed into another..."

"Alright! I'm on my way!" Harry grabbed his keys and scribbled out a note for the boys.

_'Louis is in the hospital, come see him when you wake up.'_


	6. Louis!

**I know I haven't been updating, but I've been busy :D**

* * *

****Harry grabbed his keys off the table and raced to his car. Many thoughts racing through his head.

_It's my fault, I should have stopped him from leaving._

* * *

__He pulled into the parking lot, and ran towards the entrance.

"Quick, Louis Tomlinson is in here." A nurse pointed towards a room to the right.

Harry ran in and was shocked to see the usual bright, happy Louis looking like this.

"I-Is he alright?" Harry whispered, noticing all the blood and bruises overing his body.

"Well the crash fractured his leg, and broke his arm. He also hit his head on the glass, and it's cut very badly. He might also suffer from concussion." The doctor replied, pulling up a chair.

"So he's gonna be okay?" The doctor frowned.

"He should be alright, but he'll be very tired and weak." Harry nodded and the doctor walked towards the door.

"He needs to rest. For a while don't wake him."

"Alright." Harry pulled up a chair and sat beside him, wishing this had never hapened.

"Louis I'm sorry, this should have never happened." Louis groaned in his sleep.

* * *

"We are here to see Louis Tomlinson." Zayn said, his voice coated with worry.

"Second floor, 5th door to the right." The lady smiled, "By the way, Big fan, Big fan." Zayn nodded and gave his best smile as they sprinted to the elevator.

"Louis!" Niall pushed open the door and all five of them filed in, gathering around his bed.

"I-Is he okay?" Liam stuttered.

"He should be fine as long as he takes it easy." Harry said, his mood lifting.

Louis tossed around,

"Louis?" Harry leaned closer to him,

"Ughh..." Louis groaned as his eyes fluttered open,

"Louis!" They all shouted, Louis looked around,

"So many people..." Louis mumbled.

"Louis do you feel okay?" Zayn asked quietly.

"Yeah, I guess i'm alright." Harry grinned as he flipped open his phone, _WHOAH _1,00000+ tweets! All of them containing Louis Tomlinson. He quickly tweeted,

_"Hey guys, Louis is at the hospital, and he looks okay!" _

__In a minute, it already had 100,000 retweets and replies. He shoved his phone back.

"Guys, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left." Louis mutterred, liam stepped forward,

"No Lou, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I said that." Louis shook his head,

"It's alright, you where just mad, it's not your fault."

"Well Lou, the fans are certainly worried about you." Harry laughed, tossing him his phone.

"Yeah, you've got like 1 million+ tweets." Niall commented.

Louis scrolled through his mentions, and quickly retweeted Harry's with a smile,

"We're going to get some food." Niall stated,

"I'll stay with Lou." Harry said, pulling up a chair and sitting.

"Me too." Georgia smiled at Louis.

"Thank guys."

* * *

"Mr. Styles, If you are staying the night we can prepare a room for you." A nurse commented, walking in to check on Louis,

"Sure, yeah, thanks." Harry replied as his phone buzzed.

_"Hey Harry, we're heading back we'll come see you and Lou in the morning."_

* * *

"Louis's asleep Harry." Georgia stood up and walked over to him._  
_

"alright, it's getting late, we should get to our rooms."

"Okay, Sure."

* * *

"This is nice!" Georgia looked around, there was even a mini bar!

Georgia sat on the couch, flipping through the TV channels.

***Warning, Sex scene.***

****Harry sat next to here, kissing her softly. She kissed him back, and their kissing became more passionate.

He pulled back and ripped off his shirt. She giggled to herself, and traced his abs lightly.

He bent down and continued kissing her with passion.

He tugged on her shirt and she leaned back to take it off. He pulled Georgia on top of him, and layed down on the couch.

"This is usless." He commented, ripping off her bra.

"Harry!" Georgia shrieked, "That was my favorite one!"

"S-Sorry." He pulled her back down, now where were we?

She sat on top of him, and could feel he was hard. Tugging on his pants, she pulled them down, leaving him in his boxers and her in her underware.

* * *

Their voices could be hear clearly from outside,

"OOOhhhh~~~~ HARRY~~~~" a muffled voice called out , "MORE, faster~!"There were moaning sounds for close to the whole night,

"Georgia! Mgfhfh, So good!"


	7. Better or Not?

**So, I know i haven't been posting in like...Ages.. But heres the next chapter ;)**

* * *

****Georgia's eyes squinted open, and she smiled when she saw Harry walking around the room in his boxers. He turned around,

"Oh, your awake Georgia." He waltzed over and planted a soft, quick kiss on her cheek. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks." She stifled a yawn between her fingers, and sat up.

"Well, should we go see how Louis's doing?" Georgia nodded as she sipped her coffee slowly.

"Sure, gimme a sec." She got up and began changing. Harry looking at her from the corner of his eye and chuckled to himself.

* * *

"Hey Harry and Georgia." Louis commented when they walked in. He seemed to be quite down. Harry sat down next to him,

"Hey, whats wrong Lou?"

"I won't be able to leave for 4 days." He replied. Harry frowned,

"What, but, how are we going to start filming? Everything's going to go off schedule if we wait." He furrowed his brow.

"Exactly."

"And, the girls are leaving in a week!"

"I know! Just film without me." Harry looked at him with a shocked face,

"We can't do that and you know it." Louis shook his head,

"We have to, unless I sneak out, which I really don't feel up to," He paused and frowned, "Or I miraculously get well, which," He motioned to the many bandages around him, "We can both tell thats not going to happen."

"But Lou it won't be the same without you." Georgia nodded,

"I agree with Harry, we have to find a way."

"But there is NO way!" Louis protested.

"Whatever happened to the happy, bubbly Louis who knew anything was possible? Where is he now?" Louis sighed and looked down.

"Don't worry Lou, just rest. We'll find a way." Georgia smiled.

"Oh, and the rest of the boys are coming in to see you in about a hour or so."

"okay." Louis replied, still feeling down. Georgia perked up,

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She reached inside her purse, "Here," She handed Louis a cake.

"CARROT CAKE!" He grabbed it from her and quickly devoured all of it in a matter of seconds.

"Ahaha, well were going to get something to eat, so see you soon."

* * *

"Vas Happen Lou?" Zayn and the rest of the boys appeared in the doorway,

"Hey guys." He responded, he looked away, pondering weather or not to tell them, and decided to wait it out.

"You hungry?" Niall asked, munching on chips.

"Nahhh, I had some cake."

"CAKE?!" Niall shrieked, "Where from? What type?!"

"Carrot." Louis said simply.

"You should have saved some for me." He pouted. Louis laughed, and winched when it brought a severe pain to his head. He groaned at held his head.

"Louis, you alright?" Zayn asked, rushing over,

"It hurts~" He mumbled.

"What hurts Lou?" Louis just grabbed onto his head harder and shrieked as the pain became unbearable. "Get help!" Zayn commanded, putting his hand back to support Louis.

"Louis, stay with me." Louis's vision began to blur up, and he fell back, his bate still being supported by Zayn's hand. "Louis? LOUIS!" Zayn shook him violently, just then Harry and Georgia ran in,

"Louis!"

"I'm going to have to ask all of you to calm down and leave." The doctor said, walking in.

"but," Niall complained,

"Niall, the doctor's right. Let's go."

* * *

"I've done what I can, but he will be in quite a bit of pain when he awakens." The doctor explained to Harry,

"Thank you."

"Will you be staying the night?" A nurse asked, walking up with a clipboard.

"Um, " Harry turned over to the boys questionably,

"Yes." Liam assured the nurse. Who nodded.

* * *

The sun was sitting and Georgia and Harry were sitting on the roof, watching it disappear behind the mountains.

"I'll miss you when you leave." He complained,

"Same."

"Your coming back right?!"

"Of course Harry!" She exclaimed, leaning in as there lips met. He broke apart,

"I love you." He whispered quietly, Georgia blushed,

"I love you too" Harry smiled, and they locked lips again.

* * *

Liam pounced onto the couch, as Ellie grabbed some drinks for the two of them, flipping on the TV, American Pie was playing, and it was a part with sex.

The moaning sounds were turning Liam on, and looking over at Ellie, he couldn't' resist. He grabbed her, and kissed her passionately.

***Ellie Pov***

****I felt Liam pull me closer, and kiss me roughly. I complied, kissing him back with the same passion, and we broke apart for some much needer air. He pulled me close, and kissed me more, I could feel him growing hard beneath me. I purposely grinded down onto him, making him groan in pleasure.

"Ellie~"

I took my shirt off, and he pulled me down on top of him, kissing me gently, starting from my neck, and moving down to my stomach, most defineltly leaving a mark. He ripped his shirt off, and his pants fell off somewhere in the process. I quickly unbuckled my shorts, and they fell onto the pile of clothing. He smiled, observing my body.

"Liam, don't look, i-it's embarrassing." I muttered, embarrassed.

"Why? Your beautiful." He pulled me on top of him, and kissed me some more.

***Liam Pov*  
**

****I felt her shift above me, and I couldn't wait any longer. I switched our body positions, and pushed in.

"OH~" We both moaned loudly as I entered her. The overwhelming pleasure was really something. I felt her squirm beneath me.

"You okay love?"

"Yeah, please move!" Her voice was filled with lust and want.

"As you wish." And with that, I began moving back and forth, picking up speed until we were moving in and out at such a speed the pleasure made me dizzy.

"Ellie!" I shrieked, this was amazing! She felt so good!

"Liam." She moaned, her body falling against my body as our rhythm picked up more speed.


	8. MUST READ

**From now on, my stories will be posted on Wattpad. My user is**

**wattpad./user/Chooabip**


End file.
